


ℙ𝕒𝕝acio 𝕕𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕤𝕠𝕝𝕖dad

by Kyo07



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyo07/pseuds/Kyo07
Summary: En una mansión rodeada de la absoluta nada Raizel no puede darse el lujo de ser selectivo con sus amistades.
Kudos: 1





	ℙ𝕒𝕝acio 𝕕𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕤𝕠𝕝𝕖dad

**Author's Note:**

> Noblesse no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia inspirada en la genialidad del manhwa y el insomnio de la medianoche.

ℙ𝕒𝕝acio 𝕕𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕤𝕠𝕝𝕖dad

Reyes subieron y perdieron sus coronas, los días transcurrieron en un parpadeo desde que el primer anfibio se arrastró de las aguas y se erigió sobre sus pies para dar a luz al primer hombre, una criatura graciosa e indolente, aún encorvada por su naturaleza salvaje con el mutismo propio de quien no conoce la compañía.

Humano, una cosa curiosa, un brillo de diversión parpadeó en sus ojos ante la interrogante. Se preguntaba si alguna vez uno de ellos encontraría su camino hasta él en una mansión que incluso muchos nobles no podían encontrar, ese sin duda sería un evento interesante de ver, digno de salir de su ventanal para dar unos pasos, mucho más intrigante que la zarigüeya que había hecho su madriguera en su jardín en la primavera hace cincuenta años, incluso mucho más épico que lo que aconteció apenas el día de ayer, fue la vez en que Raizel observó con horror como una araña se comía a una mosca justo delante de sus narices, bueno... tal vez no así de cerca, pero no era su culpa tener una vista tan aguda, no, no es que Raizel fuera un mirón, el simplemente había llegado antes, ellos llegaron después, sería descortés dejar a sus invitados ocasionales sin su presencia, no era elegante, o eso decía mientras sus mejillas se espolvoreaban de un pálido rosa.

Aún si la mosca no le había caído muy bien por lo ruidosa que era para la normalmente silenciosa nobleza, no había esperado tal trágico deceso, por primera vez Raizel fue testigo de una ejecución que él no propició, estaba impactado, no volvió a mirar aquella esquina en la pared por lo que duró la tarde, fue su manera de mostrar su respeto. 

Hablando de la araña, justo ahora decidía hacer su aparición, y nada más y nada menos que sobre el cristal de su preciada ventana, Raizel podía perdonarla por hacer travesuras en su techo el otro día, incluso había intentado usar control mental con la araña para persuadirla de cambiar su dieta por algo que no involucrara a otro invitado de la nobleza, pero ella tranquilamente lo había ignorado, esto lo tuvo desconcertado un tiempo, pero lo dejó ir, sin embargo esta era su ventana, su reino, aquí podía interferir, casi sonrió con orgullo por eso, la miró de frente con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir. Esta vez usaría las palabras. 

"Eso es mío" La desafíante araña se detuvo un instante para mira al dueño de casa.

Un par de orbes incandescentes resplandecieron contra ocho puntitos brillantes que lo miraban con curiosidad. Raizel sintió la necesidad de reforzarse empujando la orden con mayor intensidad. 

"Dije, que es mío, necesita ir a otro lugar".

Y como la vez anterior, la araña simplemente movió sus patitas hacia él y continuó su paso por el cristal con total desinterés. Raizel sintió el piso temblar bajo sus pies. Era justo como él diciéndole al Señor "me rehuso" cada vez que este le solicitaba que por favor viviera con él, ¿había sido tan obstinado también? 

"¡...!" 

Bueno, no importaba, él podría perdonarla esta vez, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel no era en absoluto un ser mezquino, quizás la araña tenía prisa por llegar a su destino, no había querido faltarle el respeto al noblesse, como él nunca había querido faltarle el respeto al Señor, no, ella simplemente no debió escucharlo muy bien, y bueno, Raizel podía entender eso, puede que haya tenido también algo de culpa, nunca le había dicho realmente quien era, ella no lo habría tratado así si supiera que era nada más y nada menos que el legítimo dueño de esa ventana. Pero él no presumiría, él era mejor que eso, al final sería el vencedor al mostrarle su educación, ella estaría tan agradecida con Raizel por su consideración, que ya no osaría poner sus patitas en SU ventana. 

Pensándolo mejor, tal vez sí debería practicar como presentarse apropiadamente, Cadis no era bueno con las palabras, ni buen conversador, nunca lo había sido, nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hacerlo, salvo el Señor, a él le decía una que otra sílaba cada vez que una nueva ocurrencia suya lo hacía acudir a su llamado, aunque para su tranquilidad, eso no había ocurrido en los últimos... ¿cincuenta años?

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

No es como si Raizel llevara la cuenta de los años, el tiempo no le afectaba en lo absoluto, había visto semillas hacerse árboles frondosos delante de sus ojos, para luego ver a los mismos secarse un millenium después.   
Pero si un día un humano lo visitaba... ¡oh dioses! el necesitaría no perderse así mismo, en sí mismo.

Otro destello de diversión cruzó por su alma. ¿Qué hacía un ser tan poderoso soñando con conocer a un humano? Pensó que tal vez las arañas de su mansión habían empezado a tejer su tela en su cabeza, tales pensamientos no eran elegantes ni propios de él, pero podría perdonarselo, de todas formas no había nadie más escuchando. Sin embargo encariñarse con los humanos no era sensato... 

Vivían tan poco...  
mientras el viviría por siempre. 

Demasiado pronto olvidaría las conversaciones. 

Demasiado pronto su voz infrautilizada volvería a oxidarse.

Demasiado pronto volvería a estar solo. 

Aún así, era muy pronto para pensar en ello, pasarían otros cientos de años más hasta qué aquel ser se volviera completamente humano, otros cientos de años más para que se volviera pensante y empezara a agruparse en sociedades, tal vez y sólo tal vez entonces no estaría tan sólo, mientras lo añadiría a su lista de curiosidades; cosas que proteger, cosas que observar, cosas preciadas que sólo contemplaría tras la barra de cristal de su prisión autoimpuesta.

Un parpadeo más y otro siglo habría pasado.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel había disfrutado de la compañía de su araña poco más de medio año, una tarde particularmente fría dejó de moverse, Rai la había estado observando durante dos días en busca de algún cambio, incluso intentó "despertarla", luego el señor le explicaría que las arañas de su tipo solo vivían como mucho un año, no había nada que Raizel hubiese podido hacer por ella, el Señor había estado descorazonado, y le prometió conseguirle una que viviera más, como veinte años más, no obstante la nobleza se rehusó alegando que lo entendía, y que aún si el señor pudiera encontrar tan maravilloso ejemplar, aún así veinte, treinta e incluso cincuenta años eran nada para lo que el tiempo significaba en términos Nobles.

Raizel no volvió a entablar conversación con ningún insecto en particular en su mansión, el solo miraría, era más seguro.

Pero ahora... justo ahora... un hombre de cabello rubio, con la misma aura temeraria de aquella araña que no se acobardaba delante de él había puesto los pies en su casa, y no sólo eso, él vestía con SU camisa, Raizel buscó en los archivos de su memoria el lenguaje apropiado para entablar una conversación decente, ¡el lo tenía! había practicado conversar hace mucho tiempo, y luego solo dejó de hacerlo, pero ahora no era momento de arrepentimientos, el humano ya era un ser inteligente, ya no habitaba en las cavernas, y definitivamente este deseaba una respuesta verbalizada, algo... ¡lo que sea!

"Esa camisa... es mía"

Bueno, al final era mejor aferrarse a lo que conocía, pensó mientras sus pasos se alejaban, este humano también había puesto sus manos sobre una de las pocas posesiones de su Señoría, con suerte se quedaría un poco más de un año, con suerte él podría decir algo más coherente, quizás su nombre, sí, si el humano se lo preguntaba, el respiraría profundo, lo vería a los ojos, y diría: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, único y legítimo dueño de la ventana, está vez no habría equivocaciones.  
Podía sentirlo acercarse otra vez, Raizel protegería lo suyo, no titubearía en proclamar el ventanal como propio. El había llegado antes, tenía derechos, no se iría por las ramas otra vez. 

"Esa ropa... sigue siendo mía"

Tal vez habló muy pronto, tal vez está persona seria incluso más obstinada que su araña bravucona, Raizel volvió a destellar diversión en sus ojos, si existía algo como la reencarnación, entonces este hombre lo era.


End file.
